


C'mon Jones

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	C'mon Jones

“Sweet Pea,” Sweet Pea ignored him as he brought Jughead back into a kiss. Jughead groaned and pulled away once more. Sweet Pea tried to chase his lips, but Jughead held him back. “Sweet Pea.”

“Jones,” Sweet Pea began to kiss up his neck. “You really need to learn when to shut up.” Sweet Pea nipped Jughead’s neck lightly, and Jughead moaned. “That’s it.”

Sweet Pea pulled away to examine his handiwork. Jughead stared down at him with glanced eyes. His beanie had been pushed off and his hair was mussed with his curls wild and untamed. His lips were red, and Sweet Pea leaned in once again to kiss him. Jughead fisted his hands in Sweet Pea’s jacket moaning as Sweet Pea’s hands lifted up his shirt.

Jughead was shaking as Sweet Pea’s hand crept higher and higher. Sweet Pea pulled away to see tears welling up in Jughead’s eyes.

“Woah, Jones, woah. You okay?” Sweet Pea brought his hands out of Jughead’s shirt to wipe away his tears. Jughead shuddered and leaned forward.

“Don’t… don’t stop.” Jughead was breathless as he grabbed Sweet Pea’s hands and brought them back down to his waist.

“Jones?” Sweet Pea tilted his head to stare at Jughead. Jughead’s breath wavered as he forced Sweet Pea’s hand to lift up his shirt. Sweet Pea let his hands be moved as Jughead’s shirt came up, and the scars on his chest came into view.

“Don’t stop Sweet Pea.” Jughead shivered as Sweet Pea pulled him closer. Jughead moaned as Sweet Pea kissed him. Sweet Pea’s hands roamed Jughead’s chest before one slipped down to his jeans. Awkwardly, Sweet Pea undid the button and zipper and slipped one hand inside. Jughead gasped and brought his head down to rest against Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

“This okay Jones?” Jughead nodded against Sweet Pea’s shoulder and panted as Sweet Pea’s hand crept lower.

“Oh god,” Jughead gasped. Sweet Pea smirked and nipped at Jughead’s neck.

“Nah, just me.” Sweet Pea laughed as Jughead huffed and pulled his head away from Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

Whatever smart comment Jughead was going to make was lost as Sweet Pea brushed against his clit. Jughead gasped, and Sweet Pea smirked.

“C’mon Jones no witty remark designed to show your superiority?” Sweet Pea teased as slipped one finger inside of Jughead. Jughead was blushing as Sweet Pea smirked up at him.

“Jesus, fuck.” Jughead managed to whimper out as Sweet Pea brushed his clit again.

“Still not my name Jones.” Sweet Pea pulled his hand out Jughead’s pants ignoring his whimper at the loss. Sweet Pea grinded up on Jughead and watched as Jughead shuddered.

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea’s face and brought him closer. “Don’t stop.”

“Whatever you say, Jones.” Sweet Pea smirked and kissed Jughead. He slipped his hands back into Jughead’s pants. Jughead grinded down on his hand, desperate and wanton. Sweet Pea slipped a finger back into Jughead. “God, you’re practically dripping Jones.”

Jughead pulled Sweet Pea back into a harsh kiss just as Sweet Pea slipped a second finger inside. Jughead’s hips jerked, and he moaned against Sweet Pea’s lips. They kissed desperately as Sweet Pea started to fuck his fingers into Jughead. His thumb rubbed at Jughead’s clit, and Jughead pulled his head away panting.

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead moaned as Sweet Pea sped up. “I… I’m gonna come.”

“Do it.” Sweet Pea dared him

Sweet Pea watched as Jughead Jones came undone in his hands. His walls clenching around Sweet Pea’s fingers as his thumb continued to rub at Jughead’s clit.

When Jughead came down, he pulled Sweet Pea into a kiss. Sweet Pea moaned as one of Jughead’s hands crept down and rubbing his dick. Jughead pulled away and whispered.

“Your turn.”


End file.
